


Lindsay's Rage

by Deannachu



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, Lindsay gets all protective and stuff, cute fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 07:30:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1679924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deannachu/pseuds/Deannachu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon Prompt: The guys accidentally upset Michael and make his depression worse, and Lindsay goes off on them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lindsay's Rage

Michael sat at his desk in the Achievement Hunter office, fiddling around silently with his Xbox controller, searching for a game for this week’s Rage Quit video. His heart really hadn’t been into it for the past few days, as his video game skills had gotten progressively worse.

His depression was coming back, but he didn’t want Lindsay to know. He faked smiles around her, always trying to laugh a little at each joke she told. So far she hadn’t suspected a thing.

Today, however, it got worse.

"So, Michael, do you rage like that when you and Lindsay have sex?" Geoff joked. "I can just imagine that you guys are going at it and then you finish way too early and you just throw pillows at the wall and scream ‘god damn it! Fucking shit!’" 

The jokes had been going on for a while now, ever since Ray noticed Michael wasn’t his usual, happy self. Everyone in the room laughed at Geoff’s humor, although Michael didn’t really find it funny. If anything, it depressed him even more. 

"How come you’re so shit at Halo today, Michael?" asked Gavin. "Normally I’m the shit one, but I guess you can take that prize today. Are you turning into me? If so, you’ve got to adopt the accent." 

They started playing GTA V and the jokes got progressively worse. 

"Did you forget how to drive, Michael?"

"Did you forget how to hear, too? I said sticky bomb, not machine gun."

"God, you’re turning into Gavin; normally he’s the one fucking everything up." 

Michael finally had enough before throwing his controller on the desk and storming out of the office in the middle of the Let’s Play. He left before the guys could see the tears running down his face. He stormed through the kitchen where Lindsay was sitting, talking with Barbara, and went into the bathroom, locking the door.

Lindsay exchanged a concerned look with Barbara before following her boyfriend. She knocked on the door. “Michael?” She heard a sob from inside. “Honey, are you okay?” 

"N-no," he cried through the door. 

"What happened? Who’s ass do I need to kick?"

The door slowly opened revealing her very sad, very depressed boyfriend. She pulled him into a hug, holding him tightly for a few moments. “They were all making jokes, very hurtful jokes at me, and I just.. I couldn’t…”

She pulled away from him and glared in the direction of the office. “I’ll be right back.” She stormed through the kitchen and swung open the door to the surprise of the others in the room. “What the fuck do you guys think you’re doing, upsetting Michael like that? He’s crying his eyes out right now. I’ve never seen him this upset.”

Each Achievement Hunter looked at each other guiltily until finally Geoff spoke. “We were only joking around with him. He’s he one who took it seriously.”

Lindsay as absolutely livid. “Can none of you assholes see that he’s depressed? That he’s been absolutely depressed and even suicidal for the past week? Huh? He’s been feeling down ever since he learned one of his friends passed away. Sure, he’s been laughing and smiling but god damn, you would think you could recognize a fake smile when you see one. What kind of idiots are you that you insult your best friend to the point of tears?”

The room was dead silent.

"Lindsay I-" started Gavin. She rounded on him, fuming.

"Don’t , Gavin. You’re supposed to be his best friend and you just join in on the fun and the hurtful jokes like it’s no big deal. Could you not tell that he was getting upset?" He looked guiltily at his desk, not saying a word. 

"I’m going to go back to him and see if he’s okay, and when we get back I expect heartfelt apologies from each of you. You ought to be ashamed of yourselves," she spat, disgusted. She left the room, her anger slightly more subdued. Michael was sitting at the table, Barbara comforting him as he ate off of Lindsay’s plate of food. 

"I could hear you all the way in here," he laughed weakly. "Even people upstairs were looking over the railing because they heard you."

"I learned from the master of yelling," Lindsay joked, sitting beside Michael. He learned on her shoulder and she wrapped an arm around him. "Are you feeling better?"

He nodded against her. “A little. I don’t know if going back in the office would be the best thing for me though. I don’t want to go back in there and face a round of, ‘Oh so you have your girlfriend fight your battles for you? What a pussy.’ insults.”

She smiled in the direction of the Achievement Hunter office.

"After my little chat with them, that’s the last thing you’re going to hear."


End file.
